More than Anything or Anyone
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: Oneshot: Kagome has her doubts about Inuyasha and the jewel. What will Inuyasha say? Read to find out! Please R&R and be nice :


**Hey guise. So this is an InuYasha Kagome fic. I don't really have any interest in writing anything else here xD**

**enjoy :D**

Chapter One

Kagome had woken up into her room. She was confused, why wasn't she in Inuyasha's time? That's where she fell asleep?

'It couldn't have been a dream...' she got up and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. She got dressed, gathered everything she needed in the giant bag of hers and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Kagome!" said everyone in the living room. There was her mother, her brother Sota, and her grandfather.

"Mom, did I come here last night? I remember falling asleep in Inuyasha's time." she asked. Her mother smiled.

"Inuyasha was kind enough to bring you back here last night. He said you were pretty banged up and you needed to stay here for the night. So he brought some herbs and I gave you some medication. You might still have a couple bruises." she said, pulling up my shirt to look at my stomach. There were about five bruises there, how did she miss that?

"Woah woah woah...wait up a sec. _Inuyasha_ brought me here? He _never _lets me come back. Ever."

"Yes, he did, honey. He slept here as well, in the guest's bedroom. He's outside waiting for you right now." she said, still smiling.

"Thanks mom!" she said before giving her a goodbye kiss on the cheek and giving Gramps and Sota one too. She walked outside to find Inuyasha sitting on the porch. He looked up at me and smirked.

"You feeling any better?" he asked. I nodded.

"Much. I completely forgot I was hurt." she said.

"Well thats good." he said before getting up. "You were pretty banged up. Are you sure you're ready to go back now? You can stay a day longer if you like." he said. Kagome looked shocked.

_'Inuyasha, the man who tried putting a BOULDER on the well to keep me from going back, is telling me to stay longer? Something has to be up.'_ she thought.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked. She had a answer-me-now look on her face. Inuyasha looked confused.

"What are you talking about, wench? I'm fine. It's _you_ I'm worried about." he said.

"Well, I'm not in any pain, just minor bruises, we can go back. I'll be fine, I promise." she said with a wide smile. Inuyasha smiled back and nodded.

They headed for the well and jumped in. Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome on his back. He never told anyone this, but he loved it when he carried her. She got off and headed for the village.

"Um, Inuyasha?" she asked. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Well, I've been thinking. Um. Can we take a break from fighting for a while?" she asked. Inuyasha had an angry look on his face.

"What? No! We need to find the rest of the jewel shards! _Then_ you can rest." he said walking past her.

"But...when the jewel is complete...then..." she started, but couldn't finish. She had to hold back tears. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

'It's too early to be thinking about this right now, Kagome.' she thought to herself.

"Nevermind." she said sadly and walked passed him, so he won't look at her facial expressions. But he knew. He knew what she was going to say. His eyes saddened.

"Kagome..." he said.

"What?" she said, not looking back.

"We can rest if you like." he said. She shook her head.

"It's fine. I know how important the jewel is to you." she said with a sad smile. He nodded and they kept walking. Everything was fine until Inuyasha heard sniffing and quiet sobbing. He smelt something salty. Kagome was crying. It looked like she was trying really hard to hide it. He looked at her. She was clenching her teeth, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her chest was shaking from the sobs.

"Kagome! Why are you crying?" he said to her as he pulled her into an embrace. That's when she broke down. She grasped onto his kimono, crying hard into his chest. She pulled out of his embrace and ran off to the waterfall where she found Kikyo. She sat there are cried. She was curled into a ball, holding her head and pulling her hair. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She was Inuyasha's friend. That's all she was to him. A friend. She loves him, but he doesn't love her back.

~~INUYASHA POV~~

I was running after a scent to find Kagome. I was smelling a faint scent of hers and salt. I ran to the waterfall. That's where she used to go when she needed time to herself. I ran into the area and found Kagome curled into a ball, still crying hard. I ran to her, she had her face covered with her hands. I tried pulling her hands off, she wouldn't let me.

"Kagome, please tell me what's wrong. Please." I asked her. My heart is broken looking at her like this. Kagome was my best friend.

"Is it about the jewel?" I asked. No answer. I pulled her into an embrace and held her tight. I can't stand looking at her like this.

"Kagome, whatever it is, it will be okay." I said. She had stopped crying and pulled away from his embrace. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks were rosy. Her hair a mess from pulling it. She looked like she has just been beaten, without the wounds. She wiped the tears.

"Sorry..." she said quietly.

"Don't be...can you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Well...you are going to use the Shikon Jewel to make yourself a full demon...which means I was only here to find jewels. Not because I'm your friend. That's why you protect me, to make sure I can still look for jewels and travel as fast as you guys. So when you do turn into a full demon, I'll never see you again. I'll only have the thought that you used me for finding what you wanted. Right?" she asked. Fresh tears falling from those beautiful brown eyes of hers. I swear I could cry right now. I felt tears forming on my eyes. I took her hand and pulled her into another embrace.

"Wrong." I said. I kissed her neck and nuzzled my face into her neck. "Kagome you're my perfection. I can't see you like this ever again. You're always so happy, cheerful. You light up the room when you walk in. You're...you're my everything." I said as I kissed her neck again.

"But...the...the jewel."

"That jewel can burn in hell for all I care. I still need to avenge Kikyo's death though. You understand that, right?" I felt her nod.

"Thank you Inuyasha. That really means a lot." she said. I pulled her off of me and cupped her face in my hands. I leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked. She finally relaxed and kissed me back.

"You really do love me. Don't you?" she asked me. I smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

"More than anything or anyone in the world." I said. She was crying again. What did I say?

"Kagome! W-Why are you crying? I didn't say anything bad did I? I'm sorry!" I shouted. She just laughed.  
"They're tears of joy, Inuyasha. I'm happy." she kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Let's go back to the village." she said. I nodded. I helped her up and we went to enjoy our lives together, forever.

WEELLL? How was it? I really liked it. Please R&R. Please be nice!


End file.
